


Let's Get Personal

by heavymetalbarnes



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: Deep Conversations, It's cute if you squint, Other, Well not really, i was rlly nervous to write and post this omg, it's late and they're running on fumes, scattered thoughts more like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalbarnes/pseuds/heavymetalbarnes
Summary: Kevin's drink is watery, Joba's talking like he's having an existential crisis, and it's unreasonably hot.And it's two in the morning.
Relationships: Kevin Abstract | Ian Simpson/JOBA | Russell Boring
Kudos: 7





	Let's Get Personal

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having some deep thoughts lately and decided to get them out. Was I nervous to post this? Yes. Do I know why? Not really, no. But, here it is. Picture them as AAT Brockhampton for this one. Happy thinking, y'all.

His first sip after not drinking from his cup for some minutes was disappointing, gross even. The ice had melted and watered down his soda. It was tempered with the Texas heat, making it even more dissatisfying. Imagine that, it's two in the morning and it feels like the sun is still out. Kevin didn't get used to it. He didn't care if he was born and raised in the warm, stale air of Texas, it grossed him out and ruined a perfectly good root beer that was barely a quarter of the way done.

The lights from the Whataburger were still bright and aggressive, even this late into the night _(morning?)_ , and Kevin had to keep his vision around its general vicinity to keep his tired eyes adjusted. He meant to go home hours ago, after Matt had left their trio to go to work at five, but Joba was too convincing. 

Okay, truthfully, he didn't convince him to stay, he bribed him with a paid burger and drink in the parking lot of the Whataburger if he stayed a little while longer with him.

Kevin was reminded of the person next to him after being startled by a styrofoam cup gargling the stubborn remains of a drink. Joba worked his straw around to get out the last swallow of his soda, but stopped after he caught sight of Kevin staring at him.

"What?" 

"I think you're done." Kevin chuckled, lazily waving at Joba's cup.

"Yeah," he agreed, "nothin's coming out."

Joba set his cup next to his feet, shifting to sit more comfortably on the concrete ledge of the parking lot. It was the border between grass and asphalt, and he could feel phantom crawlings on his back. Whether it was actual ants or the idea of bugs mountain climbing his spine, he didn't care. But what he did care about was a sudden thought that came to his mind. He felt it start to bubble in his chest, formulating itself into words by the time it rose in his throat. It felt comfortable on his tongue and automatic in his jaw.

"Do you ever think about... what we'd be doing if we weren't alive right now?" 

Kevin blinked slowly at the question, trying to create more energy to process an answer. 

"Uhm," he sighed, "no?"

"Okay, jus- just think about it for a sec. What would we do if we weren't alive right now? What would we see? Would we even be _able_ to see anything?" Joba spat questions faster than Kevin could comprehend with a mind at ten percent power. He didn't know what it was, the heat that was starting to make him sweat at the brows or his lack of sleeping at the moment, but Kevin started to get irritated at the questions. He wasn't a stranger to Joba getting into philosophical discussions, he rather enjoyed them and bouncing ideas off of him to compare and contrast. But right now, was not the best time to engage in a heavy discussion. 

"Dude, what the fuck are you talking about? That makes no fuckin' sense." Kevin rubbed his eyes to soothe the sting they started to feel. He squinted at Joba, trying to regain a steady vision.

Joba's shoulders slumped with a phantom weight at Kevin's snapping. 

"Just, listen to me, okay? It'll make sense eventually, I promise." 

Kevin's teeth caught the inside of his cheek as he thought about Joba's plea. Sighing, he relented and nodded.

"Alright, lemme hear what you gotta say."

Joba smiles, grateful that Kevin lets him try to get out his thoughts in a semi-sensible way. 

"Alright, so y'know how you can't remember when you were born?"

"Yeah."

"Same goes for before we were born. We can't remember what we were, or who we were, before we were created. Yet supposedly, we've had past lives. If that were the case, why can't we remember them? Why can't we remember where we were before we were put into our current lives? What if we saw things that we wouldn't be able to comprehend with the minds? We probably saw a lot of shit, but our conscious just... rewired itself before we could see." 

"So, you're saying that.. we've had a life before this that our minds can't remember, because they can't handle it?" Kevin asked carefully.

Joba shrugged. "Somethin' like that, yeah."

"Bullshit." Kevin laughed.

"Wha- how is that bullshit? It makes sense!" Joba defended.

"Bro, no it doesn't! If we really did have a life before this, we would've remembered it at some point. We didn't have a life before this one." Kevin argued with a newfound energy to his tired demeanor, even going as far as to sit up straight.

"Alright, fine. What makes you say that?"

"How far back can you remember?"

"Uhm, fairly far."

"Alright. However far back you can remember is where you finally developed a self-awareness. Before then, you can't remember shit because you weren't aware of anything yet. Yeah, you could see, hear, feel, whatever. But the point is that, we probably didn't have a previous life because we weren't self-aware at that point. We were probably just floatin' around somewhere, takin' a long ass sleep or some shit. Had we actually been aware before we were born, we'd be able to explain the shit we'd seen. But we can't."

Both men entered a brief staring contest after Kevin's final statement. The battle was short lived after Kevin broke contact with his laughter. Joba's laugh chimed in after. Once they'd settled down, Joba was the first to speak.

"I think we should probably go home." He declared.

"Finally," Kevin chuckled, "I can't take no more deep shit like this tonight."


End file.
